


Happy New Year, Kara

by pwettypwita



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwettypwita/pseuds/pwettypwita
Summary: After the unexpected kiss, Kara and Mon El are spending the New Year's Eve together. Will they reveal everything and say what they wanted to say, or for a hundred times they just bottled up their feelings and playing coy?





	1. Preface : A Night To Remember

•○•

The night went from a 10 to a total 100. No

one ever wondered that it would ended up

like this. Not even Kara and Mon El, who

are laying on bed, sweating, trying to catch

their breathe.

•○•


	2. New Year, New Hope [Introduction]

DEO Office Rooftop. New Year’s Eve

 

With a glass of champagne on both hands, Mon El approaches Kara who is standing alone at the balcony, leaning on the railing, and staring at the sky full of stars. It’s a bright beautiful sky tonight. But nothing compares to how beautiful Kara looks with her beautiful floor length velvet navy gown. The gown hugged her perfect curves and fits her body perfectly. The view of Kara just took Mon El’s breath away he had to stop on his track for a couple seconds before continue walking towards Kara.

“Hey beautiful..” Kara turned her back as she heard Mon El’s voice. As their eyes met, Damn, he looks hot! Kara's inside voices’ speaking.

“Oh, it’s you!” Mon El tried to play. Both chuckles.  
Old move, but still curved a smile on Kara’s face.

"Geez, humans are so… festive.. about new year. Didn't we just celebrate Christmas?", Mon El tried to soften the mood.

"I don’t think we have this New Year’s Eve thing at Daxam. Is it necessary?” Facing each other, Mon El offered a glass of champagne to Kara.

“Ah come on Mon El. It only happens once a year. And don’t you love a party?”, Kara chuckled as she took the glass of champagne Mon El handed her.

“Yes, I do..”, he nodded his head and curved that sweet smile of his that turned Kara’s knees to jelly. And they just stand right there, side by side.

“It’s a celebration..”, Kara tried to explain.

"You’re just changing the number. 2016 to 2017”, Mon El cutted.

“Well, it’s a new year, a new page. A new you. It’s good way to start over, Mon El. New year, new hope”. Mon El let out a sigh.

"Hope is kinda misleading Kara. What if it’s false hope?”, questioned Mon El.

He is still kinda lost about what to do on earth. Don’t talk about hope, he is still figuring out what his purpose is.

“It’s called “hope” Mon El. How can it be false?” Kara plastered a smile, which Mon El mirrored.

“Ha. That’s a good one. Where did you get that?”

“Where did I get what? Oh the hope can’t be wrong? Madam President of course. She is so cool and awesome”, Kara explained enthusiastically.

“Not as awesome as you I believe”. He’s trying to flirt. Which is possibly working because Kara’s cheeks just turned rosey in second.

“You know, here on earth, every new year.. we have this New Year Resolution thing. Where you write down your hopes, things you want to achieve for the next twelve months.. those kind of things.. Maybe you want to have one, I can help” Kara happily offered.

“Um, Kara, listen, I want to…“

“Hey guys, just want let you know, the countdown is about to start.” And just before Mon El could say whatever he wanted to say, Winn appears and calling for them. Mon El decided to save it for later. 

Well, better worth the wait..


	3. In Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night went from a 10 to a total 100. No one ever wondered that it would ended like this.  
> When the clock turns midnight, the countdowns about to start.. Will Kara and Mon El have the talk? Or will they take a leap and go further into the relationship?

It was five minutes before countdown and closing the book of 2016. But both Kara and Mon El still have something they needed to talk. Something that both of them can't just ignored and get by. Something that both of them needed to tell-and-be-honest with each other. And that something is, the kiss.

Winn reminded them about the countdown. Kara's about to walk inside and join her colleagues, when Mon El grabbed her wrist.

"Kara, wait"

Eye to eye to Mon El, confused Kara gave him a questioned look. When their eyes met, he almost chickened out. No, no. No more backing off. Man up Mon El! First thing first! Mon El was trying hard to control himself not to grab Kara and kiss her the way he wanted to, right there right now.

"I didn't drool."

"What?". Kara is more confused now.

"I didn't drool Kara.. You told me, when I was at the medical bay, I drooled all over myself. But I didn't."

Kara stood still. Silent. Are we finally having "the talk"? Kara's inside voice said. She didn't know how to respond. Deep down she knows that she should have told him the truth. But her lips and her brain tell her other way. Keep your mouth shut, Kara.

"I kissed you, didn't I?", Mon El paused. He was waiting for Kara to respond. "Why you lied?"

That took her by surprise. She didn't know how to respond. She thought when they have to talk about this, it will be something in a light, fun conversation, just like the way they naturally communicate. But he asked her why she lied, with that look in his eyes, she just lost of words.

".. Well I just.. um, I.."

"You just what?"

"I just.."

"You just what Kara?!", Mon El almost lost it. He tried to play it cool, but at some point, he just had enough.

After he landed on earth, his journey never been easy. He must learned how to adapt, he must learned how to do things, he must learned how to control his powers, he made a lot of mess, he wasn't perfect. He was keeping a lot of things, bottled up his true feelings, and then the kiss happened. He didn't think about it clearly - obviously, when it happened he just had this urge, this need, to kiss Kara. He wasn't thinking, he was only... feeling.

"I just don't want to confuse you!" half yelled Kara let out a grunt sigh.  
"Because it's confusing for me.."

Her answer wasn't what he expected. He, for a while, thought that Kara didn't want it. He thought she hated it, hated him. But to found out that she was confused, that makes the two of them.

"Wh, what is confusing for you?"

Little did they know, Alex, Maggie, and Winn were watching them from a far. They all were standing at the stairs near the open glass door, and they saw everything. They saw their intense eye stare, their close - almost intimate distance, their body language.. It was everything. It was clear to see.

"She likes him doesn't she?" Winn asked rhetorically. "She likes him. He likes her. Everybody knew, except them" Maggie took a gulp of her beer.

Kara took three steps away from Mon El. She placed her champagne glass and leaned her body on the railing, then her hands gripped the railing metal frame.

"What is confusing for you Kara?", Mon El asked again. There was a silent between them for a couple seconds before Kara opened her mouth.

"I just, I don't want to hear you regret it"

"Regret it? Why would I regret it?". Kara went silent again. There was a tension between them. The wind blew outside, but it was hot, there was a heat from their tension.

"Kara, look at me. Please"  
She was hesitate at first, but finally she gave in. She turned her back and faced Mon El. Her eyes looked different, sad. Mon El was about to give her a speech about everything, about what he really feels, about his feelings, but to see that sad look in Kara's eyes, he just couldn't do it.

"I,.. I, uh..". Mon El lost of words.

"No, it's okay Mon El"

"No it's not. It's not okay. 'Cause I made you.. feel this way. I don't know about you, but this, this is new to me". Mon El took two steps closer to Kara. If the tension was thick and the air between them was hot before, it's definitely thicker and hotter now. The heat radiated from both of them.

"I ran away from my planet when it was about to explode. I flew at the first sign of danger. I left my planet, my friends, my family, I was scared, I put myself first, I was selfish. I never think about anyone, I never care about anyone, but you Kara, you changed that. You've changed me"

"..and I am a better person now. At least I think I am. But," Kara just stood there, she listened to Mon El's speech. She never see this part of him. This part of him that was vulnerable, this part of him that actually feels. He opened up to her.

"..But this is new to me. I don't know how to act right, I don't know how to not screw things up, how to fill my purposes - heck I still don't know what my purposes are, but you Kara, you guided me, you were there for me, you were there for me even when I thought I didn't need you. You helped me, Kara"

"Mon El.." Kara was about to say something before Mon El interrupted.

"Wait, I'm not finish", he interrupted. Kara smiled. "I hated my guts for keeping this from you"

"..And act like you didn't remember"

"Yeah, that. But, it wasn't intentional", Mon El defended. "Was not intentional, but you still did". "Yes, okay." Both smiled.

"I just.. I am a jerk, Kara. I was thinking about it a lot. Did you know that I can think?", Mon El snikered himself. Kara laughed, she shook her head. "Well I did. And I just realized that, honestly, I'm just overwhelmed by the world and these powers.. I didn't know what to do about it. That's why I acted out. I didn't mean any harm, I just, I used to do my own things..", he continued, "..but now, I am used to be mentored by you, to be around you"

"And at that moment, I was scared, and overwhelmed with this feeling. This feeling that I couldn't and still can't explain", he paused. "I care for you, Kara.. And I dont know why, I just think, at that moment, that if this will be my last breath, I just, I just want to kiss you" in his mind he added, Like I want to kiss you right now.

"So please, don't hate me"  
Mon El pleaded. It was an honest pleads and he said it whole-heartedly. Kara was stunned. It was hard for her to form even one word, but she managed.

"I don't hate you, Mon El"

"I'm sorry"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about"

"But I do, and I'm sorry"

Kara smiled. Mon El was something. He was something special. Yes, he was a one handful Daxamite to Kryptonian Kara, but who would have guessed that they could get along that well. Their friendship/relationship wasn't perfect, but that what makes them the dynamic duo, that what makes them grow up and pushed harder and be a better person. That what makes them fit, perfectly.

"Okay.. Apology accepted," Mon El smiled in relieve. "..but, in one condition", Kara rised her index finger.

"And.. what is that?", Mon El asked anxiously.

"New year resolution.." Kara grinned.

"Ugh.. Do I really need one?", Kara laughed and nodded her head.

"Guys! 30 seconds! Do you want to come in or what?", Winn popped-out-of-nowhere, again. Both laughed, and they walked in just few steps behind Winn, followed him to the countdown big screen.

She let Mon El held her hand as they walked in. In the middle of the walk, Kara told Mon El something about New Year.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Don't be surprised, but there will be a lot of kisses here after the fireworks. It's a.. It's called New Year's Eve kiss.."

"And what so special about this New Year's Eve kiss thing?"

"Well, not to give you a textbook or anything, but according to English and German folklore, the first person you encounter in a new year - sets the tone for the rest of the year. A kiss is about strengthening ties you wish to maintain in the future..". She explained while walking down the stairs.

"Okay, okay.. I get it. It's something important to humans", they laughed, and with that being said, Mon El asked Kara. "Is it something important to you?"

Kara turned her head to Mon El, she didn't watch her step. They just walked couple steps down the stairs, and she missed one caused her to lose her balance.

"Oops I got you!", Mon El catched her right there. Good reflect, he held her waist. "Ha! Supergirl lost her balance. How many drinks did you have?" Both laughed.

"I blame it on the heels. Thanks!", Kara grab Mon El's shoulder for balance, and when she turned her head to him, their nose nearly touched. They were literally in a kissing distance.

They were so close to each other. Her heart skipped a beat. She could hear his heart beating fast and in crazy rhythm, or was it hers? She didn't know. She just stared at his beautiful beautiful eyes, that was so inviting.

The people started to countdown from 10. Everyone was excited, all yelled...

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look tonight?", his voice was deep. He pushed a few stray hairs from her face to the back of her ear.

8...

"You were afraid I regret that I have kissed you,"

6..

"..clearly I'm not."

4...

"Because I'm sure,"

2...

"I won't regret doing this.."

1...

"Happy new year, Kara"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were afraid I regret that I have  
> kissed you. Clearly I am not.  
> Because I'm sure, I won't regret doing  
> this.."

"Happy new year, Kara"

And with that, his mouth found hers, and suddenly their lips locked. Right then right there, Mon El kissed Kara. There was an explosion of pure bliss around them. His hand was on her cheek, her fingers fiddling on top his hand. He let himself to lose his self. The kiss was intense.

Everyone at the party was jumping, blowing their New Year’s party horn, and excitedly cheering "Happy new year!". There were confetti and glitters all over the place. But neither Kara or Mon El were paying attention to that. They were busy kissing.

It was like time just stopped at the moment. It was like everything moved in slow motion. It was like the fireworks on New Year's Eve, the kiss was explosive, colorful, beautiful. The only difference is, it's them who feel the excitement. It's them who cheered over themselves. It was only them. The kiss only happened a couple seconds, but the taste of her lips in his and his lips in hers, lasted for long. His firm yet gentle lips make sure to sucked on her trembling and sweet tasted upper lips before he pulled away from the kiss.

"Wow...", he said in his breath as he pulled away from the kiss. He kept his eyes closed, keeping the taste of Kara’s sweet lips in his mind. His hand was still holding Kara’s cheek like he didn't want to let go. The taste of the kiss lingered. They opened their eyes at the same time, only to locked on each other's eyes, there were sparks in them.

"That was..", Kara's hanging her sentence.

"..amazing", Mon El finished it for her. Both of them smiled from ear to ear. The kiss raised goosebumps on their necks, their bodies, all of their being.

"Happy new year guys!", for don't know how many times Winn just popped out of nowhere and blowed his horn on their faces. Mon El dropped his hand from Kara’s cheek as an immediate reaction and manage to keep a distance. Not that far though, after that kiss he just couldn’t stay away from her. 

Kara laughed as Winn came and hugged her. "Happy new year to you too Winn!"

"Hey, the party is still going.. You Daxamite, find a partner. And you Kara Zor El, let's dance! Show me your Kryptonian's moooves", Winn grabbed Kara's hands and made a wave with his hands as he took her to the dance floor. Kara laughed all the way.

They left Mon El, standing there at the stairs alone. Winn was wrong, he didn't need a partner, he already got one - which Win  just snatched from his hand a second ago. But he didn't mind, he’s happy, and just to see her laugh, he feels content, fullfilled, he feels... home.

As he watched Kara and Winn dance to an up beat song, Alex was coming to him.

"Happy new year Mon El" She greeted.

"Alex! Happy new year to you too!", he cheered. Alex handed him a glass of champagne, "Thanks."

"How’s your night? Manage to keep up on.. what did you called it - earthlings customs?"

"Haha. Yes, I feel great. It was great", Mon El let out a laugh.

"Since when that happen?", Alex asked as they watched Kara and Winn dance away. "About a minute ago I think. She looked happy"

"No no no, not Winn and Kara", Alex turned her head facing Mon El. "I mean you and Kara", Alex said emphasized in "you". Mon El was taking a sip of his champagne, he nearly choked.

"What?", he laughed nervously.

"You took the right stage here, sir. The stairs, really?"

"Oh god, wh, what did you see?"

"Just keep this in mind, next time you want to kiss my sister, just don't do it here. The stairs, I mean", she paused. "And don't you dare to think about hurting her, or you will face my powerful index finger" His cheeks were flushed. He looked down the floor. "M hm, yes ma'am", he coughed nervously.

"Does it mean I have gained your trust? your blessings?" Mon El asked, Alex just stood there, smirking.

"Enjoy the rest of the party. My date is waiting" and with that Alex took off and walked down to Maggie, following her girlfriend to the dance floor. Mon El scratched his head and laughed nervously.

As Alex walked down the stairs, his mind wondered. Alex was right, he looked around and from the spot where he standing, it was quite "the stage". He could see everyone at the office and so did everyone - could see him. More private place, noted.

The up beat music still played loudly. Everyone looked like they're having a good time. He's been standing there for another minute, watching Kara and Winn danced intently, and although he was all smile and feeling happy, he started to feel a little lonely. He decided to join Kara and Winn on the dance floor. Yeah, I think Winn had enough. It's my turn

He walked down the stairs, placed his champagne glass on the table nearby, and walked to Kara. As if it was on cue, the up beat music that played before change to a slow dance one.

"Do you mind if I have ma gurl back?", Mon El stood between the two friends and offerend a hand to Kara.

"Ha, your guuurl huh?", Winn snikered. Mon El grinned and Kara just stood there blushing. Winn tapped Mon El's shoulder and left the two lovebirds alone. "Good luck bruh!"

"Can I have this dance m'lady?", he offered his right hand for Kara to take.

"Your lady huh?"

"Well, you knoww.."

Kara giggled. He just took her hand, " Come on.. Just please.. Dance with me, before I pull some moves on you", Mon El teased as he pulled Kara close to him.

"As you know, I am quite a charmer", he smiled proudly.

"A charmer, huh?" Kara hissed, both smiled sheepishly. He took her by the waist and twirled her around.

Mon El encircled his right hand on her upper waist, while his other held Kara's right hand. Kara on the other hand - rather than placed her free hand on his back shoulder, she placed her palm on his neck, pulled him closer. They immediately met in an intimate distance and her sudden moves sent electricity all over his body. If there were only the two of them in the room, he wouldn't hold back and kissed her right there right now.

They moved in circle to a beautiful love song, How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding. Kara placed her head on the crook of his neck, breathing his scent savoring the moment. Their hearts beat in the same rhythm.

While Mon El lived in the moment, he looked around to see the crowd. Possibly to check if he could make a move or to just share a kiss with Kara, but what he found was interesting. Maggie and Alex was standing near the mini bar table, watching them from a far. When they noticed that Mon El was looking at them, Maggie rised her thumbs up, grinned, and mouthed "go for it". Alex on her side, just smiled at them and shook her head. He smiled back shyly.

He moved his stare only to met Winn and J'onn who were standing near the buffet table. Expressionless J'onn just stared back at him, meanwhile Winn clapped his hand and gave him this certain look. He made this "I'm-watching-you" fingers on him. Oh Rao, do they have to stare at us like that? He rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?", Kara looked up at Mon El, noticed something different with him. "No, nothing.. Nothing's wrong. This is right. This is perfect" He replied as he looked into Kara.

"Did Alex give you the look?", Kara asked.

"Oh she definitely did", Mon El answered. "And Maggie, J'onn, and Winn", he continued.

"And so does everyone..", Kara added.

"Yyeaaahh.." They laughed.

There were only about 8 to 10 couples dancing. Mon El and Kara was in the middle, right under the spotlight, the other was like circling around them. So yeah, no wonder everyone was staring at them. 

"She is such a big sister isn't she? Alex gave me the talk earlier"

"What do you mean? What talk?"

"She threatened me with her index finger"

"Oh yeah, she got six ways of that"

“Yeah so I heard. She said if I ever think of hurting you...," he took a breathe. They were having a really good time, but as he brought up his topic, he could feel nothing but a churn in his stomach.

"Kara.. I really am sorry about the kiss"

"Wait which kiss?", her brows furrowed.  
He grinned. Yeah, they just shared a kiss not that long ago, but that wasn't the one he was referring to.

"The one I gave you, when I was dying.."

"Hey, I've told you it's okay. I understand. I forgive you. We passed that, and I mean we passed another one" She smiled sheepishly.

"I know, I just, I really am sorry Kara. I didn't mean to hurt you", he pleaded. It was a lovely time, a lovely dance, and a lovely song they were having, but Mon El couldn’t shake the rush of guilt he started to feel. His expression was down. Kara was staring at him intently.

"You didn’t hurt me. It was just confusing, Mon El. But we talked about it, everything is clear now"

"I know. I just.."

"Was that last kiss wasn’t enough?" she was referring to the kiss they shared just minutes ago. Mon El smiled, he shook his head. "No, it's not like that. I mean, I know I can’t get enough of you, but"

"I didn't know what you want or what you need at that moment. I just, I understand that feeling.. ", he let out a sigh. "I was afraid to do that, but I knew that you needed it. You need to know that it wasn't your fault.. that someone knows how it feels.. that you're not alone"

"I didn't dwell on the memory I have at Daxam.. I bottled them up. The guilt, the disappointment, regrets, my self-righteous.. I carried away. I didn't let it show.. and to saw you like that..", Mon El paused at his words before he continue. "..I'm not dying - nor the other aliens on this planet - because of you, Kara. It wasn't because of you. You need to stop blaming yourself. And neither the Medusa virus or saving people on earth are your parents' legacies, but it's you Kara.. you are your parents' legacy"

Kara was touched. She was speechless. She couldn’t help but had tears formed in her eyes. She tried to hold it, she didn't want to let Mon El saw her crying.

"I know you feel lonely sometime. I do too. I remembered when I walked in to the room and saw the hologram of your mother,"

"And you called her "a babe" thought it was a compliment"

"That I did", he chuckled. "But you're not alone Kara. Not anymore.. You don't have to be alone anymore, you don't have to face everything alone anymore.."

"Do you remember telling me that your parents sent you here to protect your cousin?", he asked. Kara nodded in response. "Yes. This universe needs as many heroes as possible.. And you, you are my hero, Kara. But you were sent to protect your cousin, to keep him save, that was your purpose. And although you think that you didn't have the chance to fulfill that purpose, but you did protect the city, you do, and you keep it save.. And you saved me, you saved me Kara. And you won't need to face everything alone anymore, because now.. you have me "

To hear Mon El saying those words, Kara couldn't help but hugged him. She hugged him tightly. Her sudden move surprised him, but he welcome her in his embrace as he caressed Kara's back. He hugged her tightly, it was a bone crushing hug for humans, but thank Rao they are not humans. He kissed her head. I love you, Kara.. He mouthed under his breath. Not ready to tell her yet.

"Kara, I know it's not easy being a Supergirl and juggling your life between Kara Danvers and Supergirl.., but I want you to remember, that you have to live your life too. You have to enjoy it, to live it, not only as Supergirl, but as The Awesome Kara Danvers.. because it’s okay to want something and enjoy some things too..”

She swallowed his words. She pulled away from his embrace, but his hands were still on her waist. She stared at Mon El with a glimmering eyes.

“Do you know what I want right now?”

“What? What do you want?”

“I want to talk about it, this.., us.., in a more, I prefer to talk about this in a more private place”

Her eyes were sending this vibe, this signal into his. He couldn’t help but to have this thought inside his head. He didn't want to guess, but he didn't want Kara to get a wrong idea either.

“Private like… your apartment?”

Kara nodded shyly. She bit her lower lips. He was grinning from ear to ear. Without hesitation, Mon El grabbed Kara's hand and walked out of the dance floor. The song ended and then changed to an upbeat one. Mon El lead the way as they walked passed the crowd who moved their body and jumping to the beat. His left hand clasping her right, while her left holding a drape of her dress to help her walk faster passed the crowd. She thought they were going to the balcony and he would just carry her, but he walked to the elevator. There was an excitement in her stomach.

"Where are we going?"

"The elevator", Mon El answered as he pushed the button.

"I think we could jump off the building or we could fly, it will be a lot faster"

"I don't want the night to end fast. I want it to last", he smiled.

She noticed a tension and a burning desire in his word. He was tapping his feet impatiently while staring at the number on the small screen. He tightened his clasp on Kara's. This was a fast private DEO-staff-only elevator that only stop at certain floor, and it reached the 20th floor in a count of seconds. They were on 38th floor, ten floors more. Mon El took off his suit, hang it on his right hand. He clasped her hand once again and grazes her knuckles with his thumb. All her muscles clench tightly, deliciously, deep inside her. Desire pooled inside of them.

Kara turned her head, dear Rao what a magnificent view, she thought. His white shirt fitted his lean body sexily, with a black bow tie on its collar, he got this scruff on his jaw. Damn he looks sexy. Kara couldn’t help but staring at his beautiful face. He looked beautiful even from the side. All of his features screamed a wanton, he was so inviting, his eyes, his nose, his structured jaw, his lips, Oh I want those lips.

"Do you like what you see miss?"

"What do you mean?"

Kara cleared her throat nervously. She got caught staring at him, it was embarassing. Mon El curved a side smile. She heard a ding from the elevator and the doors opened. It was empty.

"It's here. Come on"

They stepped in. He pushed the button and the elevator doors closed and started to moved.

Mon El glanced down at Kara, his eyes were unreadable. And suddenly it’s there, from nowhere, that feeling, the longing, the lust, the electricity - around and between them, it’s so strong.

“Do you feel it?” he breathed.

“Yes."

He groaned and grabbed her. He dropped his suit to the floor, snaked his hand around her, one hand at the nape of her neck, tipping her head as his lips find hers. She raised her lips to meet his. When their lips touched, a wildfire spreading through their veins. Suddenly her fingers were curling in his hair and caressing his cheek as he pushed her back against the elevator wall. His hands framed her face, holding her to his lips as their tongues thrash against each other. She could feel his need, his anxiety, his passion. 

"Whoa...", both mumbled as they pulled away from the kiss. His hips still pinned her to the wall.

The elevator pings to a halt, the doors   
slide open, it read 10th floor. A parking lot. Wait, did Mon El drive a car now? Kara asked herself.

"Why are we stopping at 10th floor?"

"Come on, I'll carry you"


End file.
